


Pampering Mr.Scientia

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He takes care of three big kids that never listen!, Ignis needs more love, LIGHT body worship, Massage, Pampering, Size Kink, Smut, Stuttering fool ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Its always the other way around so why not?





	Pampering Mr.Scientia

Again you saw you boyfriend come home looking haggard, stressed beyond belief.

"Love?" You called after him as he just locked himself in his study, followed by classical music coming out from the room. He's been doing this for months; Something happened at work, he'd come home looking like he got run over, would lock himself in his study listening to music for a good hour, then he'd shower, eat and go to bed.

He would always apologize while he thought you were sleeping, telling you that he's been crazy busy and that people around him keep making things hard for him. Then he would scold himself that he couldn't just tell you this when you're awake instead of closing himself off like a edgy teen in his rebellious face. He would pull you close to him drifting to sleep only for the cycle to repeat itself."

So you decided to ask your friends what to do the next day you were doing the laundry. You were texting your friends while waiting.

'So what do I do?'

'Sounds like your man needs some TLC from you girl!'

'Cook for him,massage him while wearing some sexy lingerie, just pamper the shit out of him girl.'

Encouraged by your friends you went out to town to buy some things.

You got some massage oils, scented candles,a sexy black negligee , a nice bath bomb AND  all the ingredients for his favorite food."Alright, I think that's all of it." With a smile you headed back home to prepare for when he got home.. You had already gotten a text that he was on his way home.  So you quickly popped the Horntooth meat pie into the oven before taking a quick shower.

You slipped the negligee on hiding it by wearing one of his shirts, letting your hair fall over it.

The first thing Ignis saw when he came home was you bending over to get the meat pie out of the oven." Oh welcome home babe.." You smiled leaning over to him , giving him a kiss" I hope you're hungry I made your favorite." you saw the puzzled look on his face as he tried to understand what he had done to deserve the sight of you, in his shirt having made his favorite dish."What..is going on?"

"Don't worry about it Iggy"You took his hand making him sit down at the dining table before slipping onto his lap, feeding him the meat pie bit by bit"Is it good?" You saw him nod, his mind still wondering what was going on. "Though this is really pleasant.." You placed a finger on his lips shaking your head, pecking him on the lips."  What happened is , I love you and I see you come home almost every night stressed..."You sighed kissing him again,placing your forehead against his." You work hard and you take care of everyone. Let me take care of you today alright babe? You deserve to be shown how much I appreciate you so will you let me?"

"..I..never thought it as burdensome to take care of others. I do admit its been stressful but there's no nee-"You placed your fingers on his lips"Let me do this for you?" Seeing the way you looked at him made him relax in ."Alright then love.." He let you feed him again until everything was gone." Your cooking has gotten better dear."Ignis smiled,giving you a chaste kiss on the lips."Thank you Iggy..alright wait here for a bit..five minutes then meet me in the bedroom alright?"

Not knowing what you were planning he nodded, pecking you on the lips before watching walk off into the bedroom, smiling about how good you looked in his shirt.He undid his shirt as he walked over to the bedroom after five minutes to find himself surprised. The room was lit electronic candles and two scented candles, on the nightstand were several bottles of massage oil, his eyes then fell on you. His mouth went dry, his green eyes wide in surprise.

You had taken off the shirt revealing the black see though negligee, the negligee just accentuating your naturally curvy body. Ignis had to stop himself from staring as he was on the verge of drooling. "....Well this is ..quite the pleasant surprise."  He felt you cup his cheeks." So Iggy..how about a nice massage? "Your hands traveled down to his shirt, unbuttoning the remaining buttons and helping him take it off" Because you look like you need it." This was something Ignis couldn't even deny if he wanted to." You win, love"

"Alright well get undressed and lay on the bed..I'll get you taken care off sweetie" You smiled, hearing his heavy breathing as he ran his hands down your sides." I'd rather take care of you."He spoke as he pulled you against his body" But I suppose that'll have to wait till another day." He smiled pecking you on the lips, knowing how that had made your core tingle. Ignis got undressed taking place on the bed laying down on his stomach. He felt the bed creak as you sat down a little above his butt." I love you Iggy"you spoke as you kissed the back of his neck before sitting back up, taking one of the bottles and applying the massage oil, a soft lavender scent spreading through the room as you rubbed his shoulders. It was just a mess of knots"Oh dear..this might hurt love." You dug your elbow into the the knots hearing Ignis groan in pain followed by a satisfied gasp as the knots popped and came undone.

"That feels really nice"He hummed as you worked your way down his back, until you reached but, giving him a cheeky squeeze."alright time to turn around."When he did, you noticed he had gotten hard." Oh seems like you really enjoyed it" Ignis slightly blushed "What can I say, you look very alluring and were touching me."  Seeing this side of him made you laugh, reminding you that he did have a cute side." You'll get attention later.." You placed a kiss on the tip of his cock as you sat back down, his cock against your ass."Now let's massage the front."You leaned over giving him a really good view of your chest, which you could tell from the twitching of his cock.As you massaged his front.

Ignis liked the massage, he really did but the visions going through his mind of you riding him were making it really hard not to reach out and rip your clothes out. Ignis closed his eyes trying to calm himself until he felt you getting off him."Ok now for the last part!!!"You  winked helping him up and bringing him to the bathroom after blowing out the candles.

He saw you filling the tub, an Ebony Coffee bath bomb tossed into it. Even though it smelled like the coffee the water was green like green tea."Oh??" You smiled at him"Yeah I asked them for this as the brown water wasn't exactly inviting."You explained as he got in the water, taking your panties off to come join him, He stopped you as you were about to take the negligee off." C-could you..keep it on? please? I like the way it looks on you." Confused you nodded , stepping into the tub. " That's good.."He made sit down on his lap with your knees folded by your side, your back against his chest as his cock slid into you."  I'm sorry love I couldn't hold back anymore." He panted wrapping his arms around you, gripping your clothes breasts " Astrals that feels great."  

You shivered, caressing his cheek'It's alright sweetie, it's all about you today...not that I don't want to do it though" You felt him relax more knowing that you wanted it too."I just wanted to take care of you so let me to do work alright?" He wanted to speak up but he kept silent knowing your intentions,especially when you started to grind your hips into him"Aah..aahhaah."So good."He clung to your body,the water splashing against the edges as your  movement grew faster. "Ngh been wanting to be inside from the moment I walked through the door.I wanted you to ride me wearing my shirt and then I saw you in that sexy Negligee...You spoil me my love you spoil me rotten...."He smiled at you pulling you against his own body more He shuddered, pulling you in for a kiss until you came down one last time the two of you coming hard together.

You smiled, helping him wash himself, legs still shaking as the two of you collapsed onto the bed. "I'm sorry I worried you." Ignis spoke"I'll try to come to you with my worries more often." He felt you pull him against your chest."Please do..I love you Ignis..I love you so much." He closed his eyes feeling your heartbeat calming him down" Tomorrow's another day but please don't forget I am by your side." You felt him nod as the two of you drifted off to sleep together.

THE END.


End file.
